helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about Hello! Project and other UP-FRONT GROUP idols that . since July 2008. ;February 11, 2014 - Auditions for Country Musume announced :On February 11, an audition for new Country Musume members was announced. The audition is open to girls aged ten to seventeen from all over Japan. Applications begin on February 12 and end on March 31. Satoda Mai will not be part of the unit, as she now resides outside of Japan. ;December 31, 2013 - Mitsui Aika to study abroad; go on hiatus from Hello! Project :It was announced at the Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ on December 31, 2013 that former Morning Musume and current GREEN FIELDS member, Mitsui Aika, will be studying English abroad. She did not specify what English-speaking country she is going to, when she will be leaving Japan (other than "January"), or when she will be returning. She will be on hiatus from Hello! Project until she returns to Japan. ;December 21, 2013 - Kaneko Rie has left Hello Pro Kenshuusei :Kaneko Rie was introduced as a Hello Pro Kenshuusei at the Hello! Project 2008 Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Akasaka HOP!~ in June 2008 alongside Fukumura Mizuki (now in Morning Musume) and Takeuchi Akari (now in S/mileage). :On December 21, 2013 at the last show of Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~, fans reported that former Hello Pro Kenshuusei members Fukumura Mizuki, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina and staff members attended the event wearing T-shirts with the kanji symbols "金子" (Kaneko), fans also reported that Miyamoto Karin, Takagi Sayuki, and Makino Maria were crying and that Kaneko took a bow at the end of the concert. Later that same day, Kaneko's profile was removed from the ~Onedari Entame!~ Hapi★Pure website, a show that she was a regular on. :On December 28, Kaneko Rie's father, Naoki, posted on Facebook confirming that his daughter had quit Hello Pro Kenshuusei on December 14, 2013. He thanks fans for their support. ;December 6, 2013 - Morning Musume name change, single announcement :Tsunku has announced through his blog the release of Morning Musume's 55th single-- but there's a twist. Morning Musume will be changing its name to "Morning Musume '14" (read as "Morning Musume One-Four") starting with this single, the single will be released on January 29, 2014. :On January 1, 2014 the name will be changed to "Morning Musume '14" :On January 1, 2015 the name will be changed to "Morning Musume '15" and so on.(Hello Project website news) ;October 30, 2013 - Morning Musume to represent the Japanese Olympic Team :Great news for Morning Musume fans. On Wednesday, October 30th the Japanese Olympic Committee (JOC) declares Morning Musume the official support team, called "Nippon! Call Project Ambassadors", for the 2014 Winter Olympics, which will take place in Sochi, Russia. The girls will both cheer Team Japan and sing the official cheer song, which will be produced by Tsunku himself. :A special project, entitled "Nippon! Call Project", was introduced to the media on that same day. The project features an app (available in the Apple and Android App Store), in which people can show support to Team Japan. It requires entering one's name and a recording of them yelling "Nippon!", which both will be received by the Japanese Sport Teams. :In the past, the group released a cheer song titled "THE Manpower!!!", for the baseball team, the Tohoku Rakuten Eagles. The previous time the girls released an Olympic-related song was in 2000, with "I WISH" being TBS's theme song for the 2000 Summer Olympic Games. This is the first time the group are singing an official theme song for the Japanese Olympic Team. ;Singles :Morning Musume '14 - Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai / What is LOVE? - January 29, 2014 ;Albums :Hello! Project - Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 1 - January 1, 2014 :Hello! Project - Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 2 - January 1, 2014 ;DVDs/Blu-ray :Berryz Koubou & S/mileage - Gekiharo 13th performance Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~ - February 5, 2014 :Hello! Project - Hello! SATOYAMA Life Vol. 19 - February 5, 2014 :Hello! Project - Hello! SATOYAMA Life Vol. 20 - February 5, 2014 ;Photobooks :Nakajima Saki - N20 - February 5 ;Singles :Berryz Koubou - Otona na no yo! / 1-Oku 3-Senman Sou Diet Oukoku - February 19, 2014 :Hello Pro Kenshuusei - Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore! (DVD single) - February 26, 2014 :C-ute - Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita / Love take it all - March 5, 2014 :Juice=Juice - Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS / Are Kore Shitai! - March 19, 2014 ;Albums :Berryz Koubou - Berryz Koubou Special Best Vol.2 - February 26, 2014 :Morning Musume - Morning Musume Zen Single Coupling Collection vol.2 - March 12, 2014 ;DVDs/Blu-ray :Hello! Project - Hello! SATOYAMA Life Vol. 21 - February 26, 2014 :Hello! Project - Hello! SATOYAMA Life Vol. 22 - February 26, 2014 :C-ute - Alo-Hello! 2 ℃-ute DVD - March 12, 2014 :Berryz Koubou - Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Budokan Special Live ~Yappari Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai~ - March 19, 2014 ;Photobooks :Juice=Juice - Juice=Juice 1st OFFICIAL PHOTO BOOK - February 27, 2014 ;Current :S/mileage Concert Tour 2014 Haru ~Smile Charge~ (January 23, 2014 - May 25, 2014) ;Upcoming :Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~2gatsu・3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ (February 23 - March 9) :℃-ute Naruchika 2014 tour (March 1 - March 23) :Berryz Koubou Debut 10th Anniversary Concert Tour 2014 ~Real Berryz Koubou~ (March 1 - April 29) :Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ (March 15, 2014 - May 24, 2014) :Hello! Project Hina Fest 2014 ~Full Course~ (March 29, 2014 - March 30, 2014) :℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Haru ~C-ute no Honne~ (April 5 - May 15) :℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~First Trip to Taipei~ (May 24) Note: All Birthdays are based on JST Time. *C-ute - Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita / Love take it all *Release Date: March 5, 2014 *Berryz Koubou - Otona na no yo! / 1-Oku 3-Senman Sou Diet Oukoku *Release Date: February 19, 2014 ℃-ute - Okai Chisato Favourite Hello! Project Member: Natsuyaki Miyabi Fukuda Kanon Sayashi Riho Kanazawa Tomoko PLEASE ONLY VOTE ONCE Week 76 Results - #Okai Chisato (56 Votes) #Tsugunaga Momoko (55 Votes) #Iikubo Haruna (41 Votes) #Takeuchi Akari (21 Votes) *Total: 173 Votes *Morning Musume Wiki (English) *Morning Musume Wiki (German) *Hello! Project Fanon Wiki *Up-Front Group Wiki *Style Cube Wiki *AKIHABARA Backstage pass Wiki *Translated Blog Posts (English) *Hello! Project Official Site (Japanese) *Hello! Project Wikia Twitter *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Blog (Japanese) This is an open Wiki that anyone can edit. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article For more information please visit this help page __NOEDITSECTION__ es:Home fr:Home cs:Home zh:首页 it:Home Category:Browse